The present invention relates to an apparatus for distributing products from a central unit to a plurality of peripheral units.
The apparatus can be used particularly but not exclusively for distributing orders in restaurants or similar public concerns.
It is known that in restaurants the meals are currently ordered and distributed to the various tables by means of serving staff.
Tests have been conducted which have shown that the serving staff goes to the table for orders or to carry food approximately a dozen times for a meal composed of a normal number of courses.
This naturally poses problems from the point of view of organization in the case of restaurants with a large number of tables and a considerable influx of customers.
It should also be noted that this increases idle times, i.e. waiting times, and contributes to prolong the time during which the tables remain occupied.
Considering that, on the average, the time required to eat a first course or a second course is only approximately seven minutes, it is clearly understood that it is necessary to reduce the intervention time of the staff at the table in order to reduce the time during which said table is occupied.
It should be furthermore noted that the costs related to the serving staff employed are considerable for caterers.